


Province: Fear

by WestWolf



Category: Province of Fear
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Science Fiction, Short Story, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWolf/pseuds/WestWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death, Insanity, and Fear. Please note that this is a short story and also my first. Hope You Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Province: Fear

48 hours before Province Launch 

 

"How Long has it been since you used your effect last?"  
" About six months sir."  
"Interesting."  
"How so?"  
"In the past three days, there have been five murders, three disappearing's, and twenty seven fatal mental breakdowns which resulted in seventeen of the twenty seven ending up in the asylum. I do not wish to inform you about the others."  
"Well I can assure you it wasn't my doing."  
"Oh, it wasn't you? This says otherwise"  
As I sit in my chair waiting for who seems to be either the intern of Jallenvale Psychiatrics, or a un-educated prick making bad decisions. I guess there wouldn't be a difference. When he finally manages to fit the tape into the VCR, I watch myself walk into the lobby of Jallenvale's only motel: Fine Sky Motel. Of course I remember every second of this but hell if I'm gonna let them know that. When it gets to the point where I actually lose myself, I start planning how to explain this. Before I know it, the video is over.  
"Well Mr. Paro Fratski? If that’s even your name."  
"It is my real name but THAT wasn’t my real sports night." I respond as eagerly as possible. Mr.Ashel has so far been too easy. I was just relieved that I watched the last night's highlights this morning.  
"Who scored in the bottom of the fifth?"  
"Juan Laguares".  
"And the top of the eighth?"  
"Mike Trout with a grand slam."  
"Fine, but I would like to schedule an appointment for tomorrow."  
"No can do, sorry, but I'm gonna try and dedicate tomorrow to my girlfriend."  
"Alright then never mind, you're free to go."  
"Thank You."  
I finally walk out and just as the door reaches less then a centimeter away from the frame I hear;  
"Launch Province: Fear."  
I close the door and hurry home to Kristen I start to worry about what Marvin Ashel had said when I left. Province: Fear. Suddenly disturbed I realize that it might be connected to my outburst last night considering that my effect is fear. I figure that its better to shrug it off until tomorrow. Walking to my house has always been beautiful especially mid-day. I start playing the game I use to entertain myself where I try to fit one fit only per sidewalk square. I do this until my house is in sight and start sprinting towards it in excitement, and finally, at long long last I open my and start pass the two bodies that have been dangling from the ceiling ever since I moved in here. My fear effect is the only thing that lets me see them. I make my way into the living room and see Kristen sitting on the couch watching our show. "You're late." "Just tell me what I missed." "Karen broke up with Jacob." "WHAT." "I know, now come sit down. I know how hard those idiots can be." I sit down and watch as the TV goes on and on with commercials and so I start to think. "Don't strain yourself." she says in a mocking manner of tone. "I thought you were done with using you're effect?." "Hey, at least I can control mine." "Fine" I shrug as I try to remember what I was thinking about. Province Fear could be a new area since there calling it a province. Hopefully not a prison just for me but I'll keep my hopes up. I look over at Kristen and start to admire her. I really love her though which is odd because we both have effects. I guess it makes sense when i think about it like this. She is the only other person i have ever met with an effect. no one really knows the nature of effects, but there are theories and too many of them at that. I start to remember what i did last night again and cant help but observe what happened this time when i lost myself. So there i am at the desk, and half second later I am behind the woman manning the lobby. I grab her head and fill her with fear. Just when she finally faints after the long scream, i fling her across the room. This is when I start to try and control myself. I just stand there. Battling inside my own head against fear while it fights me. Of course it wins and causes the entire place to reek of fear. I guess for fear, it was a sports night.


End file.
